This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically cutting the binding band which binds a strip coil carried on a conveyor and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically shredding such a binding band so that the shredded binding band can be easily disposed of.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of apparatus for cutting binding bands which bind strip coils in their rolled condition. However, most of the prior art binding band cutting apparatus are of the design in which the binding band is sheared off by pressing a cutting blade against the band. Thus, in order to enhance the cutting efficiency, if the cutting blade is pressed against the binding band with a high force, the strip coil bound by the binding band tends to get damaged and on the other hand, if the cutting blade is pressed against the binding band with a low force, the cutting efficiency is reduced and the disposal of the binding band after the cutting thereof is troublesome.